<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photo Booth II by ForTheHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512934">Photo Booth II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts'>ForTheHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shugo Chara!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amuto - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They met up after school. He decides on walking her home. She obliged until he suggests they do what she didn't expect come out of his mouth. Drabble of less than 1,000 words. Read and review. Constructive criticism. Enjoy</p><p>"Let's take pictures together, Amu." The young girl gaped. The older teen points to a photo booth just across the train station.<br/>What would she be deciding upon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photo Booth II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Photo Booth II</strong>
</p><p><em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Shugo Chara.</em>  <em>We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!</em></p><p>The young girl was just coming out of the school. All the students go their separate ways. Club activities, work, or just elsewhere. For the young girl by the name of Amu Hinamori, she was going to meet up with him.</p><p>The him being her long time crush. An older man.</p><p>"Ikuto.."</p><p>An older handsome man in his late teens smiles. He waves at her while calling out her name. "Amu-chan, I'm here. Just like I've told you."</p><p>Few girls passing by him eyed the handsome man. He just avoided their starry eyes. His own eyes and focus was on the cute adorable growing Amu. How beautiful she grown up to be.</p><p>"Wow," He says in awe. "You're not a little kid. You're a gorgeous growing young women." He smirks grabbing her arms.</p><p>She tries fighting him off. He was too strong for her own small frame. Sighing looking downwards. People kept looking their way. She was embarrassed. For her unexpected companion he didn't seem to be.</p><p>"Can I stay over for dinner tonight?"</p><p>"..I don't think..."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No! It's not a good idea..."</p><p>Ikuto laughs poking her cute cheeks. She swats his fingers away from her face. Surprisingly he grabs her hands, kissing it. "Your parents are expecting me though."</p><p>The cute young teen gaped. She lets out a long sigh as they walked onto the train station. More eyes were on them. Unexpectedly an older female was trying to get his attention.</p><p>Ikuto was well aware of it. </p><p>"You have someone looking at you.."</p><p>"It's okay. My eyes aren't interested in her!"</p><p>Amu realized what he meant by his comment. She looks at the older female when sticking her tongue out. He had another good laugh as he wrapped his arms around Amu's waist. Those watching were either in awe or disgust. </p><p>Especially the older women. She walked past them. Stomping away.</p><p>"Even with people around my eyes are on you."</p><p>"Always?"</p><p>"Yes! Always, Amu," He winked resting his head top of hers.</p><p>They talked of their day at school.</p><p>Just close by the train station, something caught Ikuto's eyes. Stopping from walking when grabbing her arms.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why did we stop then?"</p><p>"Let's take pictures together, Amu." The young girl gaped.</p><p>The older teen points to a photo booth just across the train station. Making sure not many people were around he runs crossing the street. His tight hold on Amu's wrist making sure she didn't run or slip away from him.</p><p>In front of the station, and just beside it was the photo booth.</p><p>"Here we are."</p><p>She continued on gaping. Why out of all places it had it be here? Ikuto walks towards it. He calls her over.</p><p>"Amu. Come on don't be scared!"</p><p>Her scared? She scoffed joining him.</p><p>The friends sat on a small bench as Ikuto paid for few pictures to be taking. Looking over the frames to see which was suitable for both.</p><p>"I found the perfect one for us."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He hushes her. Putting her top of his lap as the camera angled to their faces. Amu was confused. As well as shocked by the sudden sitting on his lap.</p><p>"Get comfortable and smile."</p><p>
  <em>Snap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snap</em>
</p><p>The last picture taking as Ikuto awaits for it. When waiting he looked closely at her.</p><p>"Do you have someone you like? Or in love with?"</p><p>"...u...um...m---maybe.."</p><p>Ikuto chuckled. He licks his lips when licking her cheeks. Another snap was heard. This time coming from his own cellphone.</p><p>"You sneak!"</p><p>"I need a new updated picture of us."</p><p>She grabs his phone looking at the recent selfie taking. Her heart melts just by his loving stare. As well as sexy smirk.</p><p>Not realizing her cheeks bright red. Another laugh coming out of him.</p><p>Him of all people!"</p><p>"How about you? Do you like someone?"</p><p>"Yes," He points at her. Caressing her face lovingly as he puts few more quarters onto the machine.</p><p>This time the photo booth took pictures of them kissing each other.</p><p>"This was unexpected! But, no."</p><p>The flirty friends stayed in each other's embrace. Looking over the pictures few more times before going onto the train station.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>